New Boy In The NeighborHood
by reginasmores
Summary: One night, Regina is interrupted by a knock on the door. It turns out that it's her new neighbor that has just moved in across the street. She invites him in her house for a drink and they introduce themselves to eachother. Everything is good until they start developing feelings for eachother? (An Outlaw Queen FanFiction.)
1. Chapter 1

Regina's POV

I lie on my living room couch eating icecream and watching Netflix. I was watching a very sad romance movie so of course I was balling my eyes out. Worst of all it was that time of the month. I walked to the kitchen going to pour some red wine when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't hang out with tons of people so I assumed it was someone I knew. I didn't bother to wipe my face off or anything. I opened the door revealing a man.

"Hello." He said.

I gasped and wiped off my face with my sleeve.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sorry for disturbing you but I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Robin Hood, and I just moved into the house across the street with my son." He finished.

"That's nice. I'm Regina." I said introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you." He replied.

I nodded.

"Hey, I was just going to have a drink, wanna join me?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"I'd love too." He answered.

I stood away from the door letting him come in and shut it quickly behind him.

"Over here." I said leading him to the kitchen.

"Red wine?" He asked.

"Also known as my best friend." I joked pouring both of us a glass.

"Were you crying?" He asked taking the glass from my hands.

"I was watching a movie." I answered stalling the question.

"Oh." He replied.

"So, where's your son now?" I asked.

"He's spending the night at his friends tonight." He responded.

I nodded.

"Do you have any children?" He asked.

"I have an adopted son, yes." I replied.

"That's nice." He said taking a sip of the wine.

We talked and talked and talked. He told me lots about his life as I did to him. I didn't tell him anything personal just the basics.

"I should probably get going." He suggested handing me his wine glass.

"Yeah." I said with a smile walking with him to the door.

"We should hang out again sometime." He said.

I nodded.

"Sounds great." I replied.

"Have a nice night." He said walking off my porch.

"You too." I answered closing my door and heading back to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's POV

I woke up to the sound of a woodpecker pecking by my window. I tried ignoring the sound but it was too distracting. I looked over that the time to find it was 8:00 am. I figured I should get up anyway. I got up and got dressed and decided to eat breakfast at Granny's.

As I walked into Granny's I found Regina sipping her coffee and staring off into nowhere. She sat alone the closest to the window. I ordered a coffee and a bagel and went to go talk to her.

"Hey." I said sitting across the table.

"Oh, hey." She said noticing me.

"You an early bird?" I asked.

"Only when I want to be." She responded giving a sweet smile.

"I don't normally get up this early. I was woken by a woodpecker knocking like crazy by my window." I said.

She let out a small laugh and so did I.

"Order 12." A girl in a short tank top and skirt announced.

"That's me." I said approaching my breakfast.

I took it from her and left a tip in the tip jar and sat back down by Regina.

"So, any plans for today?" I asked taking my first bite of my bagel.

"Nope." She responded taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I have to pick up my son later in the afternoon but I suppose I could hang with you for awhile?" I asked.

She nodded wiping her chin a bit.

"But I'm just warning you I'm not that fun to be around." She said.

"Sure you are." I replied taking a bite of my bagel.

"Hey Mom!" A kid cheered sliding in the seat next to her.

"Hey Henry." She replied hugging him.

"Who's this?" The boy asked looking at me.

"Oh, he just moved across the street from me, his name's Robin." She responded.

I shook his hand.

"Henry." He said.

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I replied with a smile.

"You too." He said.

"Hey Henry, come here and order." A blonde lady said.

Regina kissed his head and he went off with the blonde.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"His birth mother." She replied giving a sad look.

"Oh, she took him back?" I guessed.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Sorry to hear that." I said.

"So, which one is your boyfriend?" I asked looking at all the guys in the diner.

"And why do you think I'd have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Well, your pretty, you seem pretty smart, and you have a fun personality as what I've seen so far." I replied.

"Yeah?" She said.

I nodded.

"So, your telling me you don't have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She nodded her head no.

"That's unbelievable." I responded.

"What about you?" She asked.

I nodded my head no.

"Not anymore." I replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Regina, New Boyfriend?" The blonde said sliding in next to her as she looked at me.

"No. He's my new neighbor who just moved in across the street." Regina corrected her.

The blonde smiled and looked back to Regina.

"So, not yet boyfriend." The blonde insisted.

Regina rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Robin." I replied.

"Emma." She said back.

I nodded and took my final bite of the bagel.

"I'm gonna head back to the apartment, see you tomorrow for your birthday." Emma said walking out of the diner with Henry following behind her.

"Birthday huh?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied taking the last sip of her coffee.

"Is there gonna be a party?" I asked.

"No, No one really cares about my birthday." She said looking down at her empty coffee cup.

"If you'd excuse me, I'm gonna use the bathroom." She added getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

As she walked off I sat there quietly thinking about what I could get her as a birthday gift to show her I cared about her birthday. I came up with the idea of getting her birthday present later tonight. A couple minutes later she returned.

"I'm not gonna stay here all day so, where would you like to go?" She said approaching the table.

"Wanna go for a walk or something?" I asked standing up.

"Sounds good." She said heading out the door as I followed quickly behind her.

* * *

Regina's POV

We decided to take a walk around the town.

"So, do you hang out with your son a lot?" He asked.

"Not really, he seems to like to be around his birth mother more." I replied giving a small frown.

I sighed.

"Have any other friends?" He asked.

"No, just you." I admitted.

"Yeah? Well get used to having me around because I get bored easily." He replied with a laugh.

I chuckled and we both kept walking and talking. After awhile we went to my house to talk some more till it had reached the afternoon.

"I should go. I gotta pick up my son." He said heading to the door.

"Yeah, see you later." I said waving my hand goodbye.

As he walked out a smile crept on my face. He seems like a nice guy. I enjoy his company. I feel like I can tell him anything but I don't. I know he can't be anything more than a friend but there was something about this guy that just made me feel not completely alone in the world.

* * *

Robin's POV

As I walked out of the house with a smile on my face I realized I was falling slowly in love with her. I absolutely loved being around her.

After I picked up my son, Roland, he went with me to pick out a gift. We went straight to the jewelry section to see what we could find.

"Who are we getting a gift for?" Roland asked.

"My friend." I answered looking through the necklaces.

"I like this one!" Roland cheered pointing to a necklace with the word joy hanging from the chain.

I looked at the necklace and smiled.

"Can we see that joy necklace please?" I asked the clerk.

The clerk nodded and took out the necklace.

"200 dollars." The clerk said.

I gasped.

"Well damn.." I said.

I sighed and handed over the money.

They placed the necklace in a dark red little case and handed it to me. I tried thinking about the things she said she liked. I thought for a couple moments.

"Ed Sheeren." I mumbled under my breath.

His new album was coming out today she said.

"Come on Roland, we have to get one more thing.." I said with a wide smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's POV

I woke up to the stormy weather. Of course it would be like this on my birthday. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of bed heading to my closet. I got a long sleeve black shirt with a coat and jeans with boots. After I finished brushing my hair and doing my makeup I headed downstairs grabbing my umbrella and headed outside on my way to Granny's.

I walked into Granny's finding Emma and Henry sitting together at a booth drinking their hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"Hey Mom! Happy Birthday!" Henry said approaching me and giving me a hug.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday." Emma said continuing to sip her cocoa.

I ordered my coffee and sat alone next to the windows watching the rain fall and the storm grow. A couple moments later the power went out.

Everyone sighed and left the building.

"Sorry Regina, can't make coffee without the power." Granny said.

I frowned and left Granny's. I thought about seeing if Robin would want to hang out but I figured he's still sleeping. I walked back home setting up the candles so that I could light them as it got dark. I decided to just stay in for the day. I changed into my sweats and my favorite red cozy long sleeve shirt. I sat on my couch and flicked on Netflix searching for a movie to watch.

* * *

Robin's POV

Roland and I slept in late. Till at least 12:00 pm. I finally got up and got ready already excited to give Regina her gifts. I noticed the power wasn't working and it was pretty stormy outside. I went to Roland's room and helped him get ready. As soon as he got ready we threw on our jacket hoodies and ran to Regina's porch.

Roland knocked on the door cheerfully with the wrapped presents in his arms. Regina opened up the door and smiled.

"This must Roland." She said kneeling to his level with a smile.

"Hi!" Roland cheered.

"Come on guys come in it's raining cats and dogs out there." She said letting us in.

"We got you two gifts!" Roland cheered as we all sat on Regina's couch.

Regina smiled at me.

Roland gave her the first gift which was the necklace. She unwrapped the paper slowly and opened the box. She smiled down on it.

"I love it." She announced giving me a warm hug.

"What about me?" Roland asked with a small smile.

Regina hugged him as well.

"One more!" Roland cheered handing her the wrapped up Ed Sheeren album.

She unwrapped it quickly.

"Aww, this is my favorite artist!" She said.

"Thank you guys so much, your the best." She added hugging the both of us this time.

I noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"No one has ever really cared about my birthday." She replied with a smile.

I smiled back at her.

I started getting lost in her chocolate eyes. I didn't notice I was staring for awhile now.

"Papa, I'm tired." Roland said with a yawn.

"Oh, I might have one of Henry's old blankets." Regina said approaching her nearby closet.

She grabbed a Spider-Man one and threw it to me. I wrapped the blanket around Roland and left him falling asleep on the couch.

Regina and I walked towards the kitchen and sat down together.

"Thanks again, for everything." Regina said.

"No problem. I just want you to know that I care for you." I replied.

She smiled and grabbed the red bottle of wine.

"I need one glass." She said.

"Pour me one?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed another glass. She poured the red wine and handed it to me. Our hands accidentally touched as she handed it to me.

"Oh, sorry." She said moving her hand away from mine.

She poured herself a glass and took a sip closing her eyes.

"Mmm." She said licking her lips.

I took my sip and set it back down.

"How much was that necklace?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied with a smile.

"Oh. So it was expensive." She guessed.

I smiled and went back to grab the necklace. I came back in with the necklace in my hands and approached her quickly.

"Turn around and pick up your hair." I said.

She did as told and I placed the necklace around her neck and connected the chains.

"It truly is beautiful." She said letting her hair fall back down as she turned back my way.

"Roland pointed to it and as soon as I saw it I thought of you." I added.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I love seeing your face filled with joy." I replied.

As soon as she was about to say something the TV news started playing loud noises.

Warning: Please remain inside your home at all time at least until morning. The storm is getting worse and worse.

It repeated.

"Looks like we're staying the night." I said with a smile.

"Looks like I should start lighting up the candles." She added grabbing the lighter out of a drawer.

She went around the house lighting up the candles. As the night grew Regina had already been getting tired.

"We could maybe watch a movie in my bedroom for awhile?" Regina suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll bring Roland in the room with us so he doesn't freak out if he wakes up." I said.

* * *

Regina's POV

Roland lie at the end of the bed sleeping soundly as Robin and I watched cartoons like we were kids. I started getting more and more tired. I lie my head on Robin's shoulder closing my eyes.

"Regina." He whispered in my ear.

I pretended I was sleeping so I didn't respond.

He sighed and made sure he was on his side of the bed giving me space.

I fell quickly into sleep with a smile planted on my face.

* * *

RE-UPLOADED ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I love seeing your reviews. I really hope your enjoying this fanfic as much as I am!**

 **~reginasmores xoxo**

* * *

Robin's POV

I shook Regina's arm gently with a surprise breakfast Roland and I had made for her.

"Hmm?" She mumbled turning my way.

"Open your eyes." I said quietly.

Her eyes opened slowly and she spotted the food. A smile crept on her face and she looked at Roland and I.

"Surprise!" Roland cheered.

"Thank you!" Regina replied taking him in for a hug.

I handed her the plate with a food tray underneath so she wouldn't get it on her sheets.

"Thank you." She whispered to me taking the plate.

I nodded and smiled.

"Roland and I might go to the park later, you should come." I offered.

"Yeah! Please Gina!" Roland begged.

Regina thought for a moment.

"I have to work at the office today.." She said with a sigh.

"Pleaaaseee Gina." Roland begged even more making puppy eyes.

Regina sighed.

"Fine, but only for a little bit." She replied.

"Yay!" Roland cheered.

* * *

Regina's POV

I decided to meet Robin and Roland at the park since I had to get ready. I drove to the park with some of my Ed Sheeran songs playing. I kept daydreaming of actually being happy for once. Until, my dark thoughts invaded. _Don't get used to it Regina. You'll never be happy. Mind as well stop trying. You can't have love._ As these thoughts invaded my brain I felt a tear slowly forming. I quickly wiped it away with my sweater sleeve and continued driving.

"Gina!" Roland shouted directing his hands toward him and his father.

I speed walked quickly over to them both.

"Papa and I are skipping rocks! Why don't you try?" Roland suggested.

"Well, I would but I don't know how." I admitted tossing a nervous smile.

"That's fine. I can teach you." Robin replied.

I nodded and picked up a random rock.

"Perfect" He said.

"Now, you have to flick your wrist and throw it gently but fast, like this." He added skipping his rock across the water gracefully.

I focused on the rock and made sure to do exactly what he said. One of his hands came in mine and he reminded me how to flick it. I gently but quickly skipped the rock at least two times before it fell.

"Yess!" I cheered.

Robin chuckled and my expression and let go of my hand.

We continued skipping rocks for awhile. Longer than I promised. After we were done we all went to Granny's for brunch. (Breakfast/Lunch) We all decided to walk since it wasn't that far. Robin was on the left, Roland was in the middle, and I was on the right. He was holding his fathers hand.

"Gina?" He said offering me his other hand.

I smiled and gently held his hand and we continued walking.

* * *

Robin's POV

We walked into Granny's and ordered our meals and sat down to wait.

"After this, I really have to go." Regina said with a nervous smile.

I nodded with a small smile.

"What did you order me Papa?" Roland asked.

"I ordered you mac-n-cheese, your favorite." I replied.

"Yummy!" Roland said licking his lips in response.

Ruby came over and set our plates down.

I nodded my head in response of a thank you.

I finished eating my lasagna and cleaned my mouth with a napkin.

"Is Granny's lasagna better than yours?" Robin asked in a tease.

"Is that a serious question?" She asked with a teasing smile which made me chuckle.

"I should go.." She insisted grabbing her coat.

"Alright, thanks for staying with us." I replied.

"Thanks for inviting me." She added.

Roland jumped out of his seat and hugged her legs. She knelt down to his level and wrapped her arms around him. She was so gentle with him and she made him happy.

"Bye Gina." He whispered in her ear sweetly.

"Goodbye." She whispered back coming up to her level.

I offered her to shake my hand and she did.

"See you later." She said.

I saw blush invade her cheeks for a brief second. She turned away quickly and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's POV

I woke up to a loud pitch of screaming. It was loud and right away I noticed it was Regina. I got up lightning fast and almost slipped on my bed sheets which had fell on the floor.

"Roland I'll be back stay here!" I shouted as I ran downstairs quickly exiting my front door. My heart dropped as I saw Regina's window shattered. I picked Regina's front door lock so I didn't cause any more damage to her window. I picked it quickly and opened the door.

"Please, stop!" Regina shouted from upstairs.

I ran upstairs and tried to open her bedroom door but it was locked.

"Regina!" I shouted.

"Robin!" She shouted back.

"Shutup!" A man voice shouted.

My eyes widened. Someone was hurting her and it was a man. I saw red as I kicked the door down. The man had a gun to her head and her mascara was running and his hand was covering her mouth.

"Step away or the lady dies." The man said.

"Let her go!" I shouted angrily.

"I said step away!" The man shouted back.

Regina's tears flooded her face.

My heart raced because I had no clue what to do. I wanted to kill this man on the spot. I stepped back and he lowered the gun taking his hand off Regina's mouth.

"If you come any closer I promise you, you will watch her die right here, right in front of you." The man said.

"Do you honestly think that gun is gonna stop me?" I asked.

I sprinted towards him and he lost aim and shot Regina's arm. My fist hit his cheek as hard as it could and Regina fell to the ground catching her breath.

"Get the hell off of me!" He shouted hitting my arm several times.

I took his head and banged it on Regina's wall which made his body fall to the ground unconscious. Regina was farther away holding onto her shot arm. I finally came over to her.

"Who is he? Why did he-" I paused knowing she really didn't want to have to explain this all to me now.

Her mascara was still running and her arm was drowned in blood.

"Can you stand up?" I asked worryingly.

She shook her head no unable to speak.

I picked her up slowly making sure I didn't hurt her and went in a sudden pace downstairs. I set her down on the couch slowly and went through her draws to look for rubbing alcohol. I found that and huge bandages that wrapped around the wound and ran back to the couch. I cleaned the wound with a damp alcohol napkin and put it on the wound. Her eyes squinted and she let out a sigh. Finally, I wrapped the bandage around the wound tightly.

"Hey, can you tell me what happened now?" I asked her getting a grip of one of her hands.

"He said he wanted to take me somewhere private and I refused. I don't even know who he is!" She added with tears falling.

"God, Roland is still at my house. I'll call the police before that man wakes up." I said.

"That probably won't happen." She replied.

"Hmph. He better hope to hell he doesn't." I said.

I grabbed her phone which was on the counter and dialed 911.

* * *

Regina's POV

He called the police and they came and took his body out. Robin wanted me to stay over at his house for awhile so I wouldn't be alone. He helped me walk more but it was hard since I had hurt my leg trying to fight for myself. He helped me sit down on his couch.

"So, you said you have no idea who he was?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Gina! What happened?!" Roland asked running downstairs in his pajamas.

"She has gotten hurt Roland, she'll be okay." Robin answered.

I gave Roland a small smile to assure him I was alright.

He nodded and came closer to me.

"Can I give you a hug?" Roland asked.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his. He placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Get well soon, my Papa will take care of you. Papa takes care of me when I'm sick too!" Roland added.

I nodded.

He ran off back upstairs quickly.

"Your really good with children." Robin said sitting next to me.

"I guess." I said not really sure how to respond.

"And thank you, for saving me." I added.

He smiled and nodded.

My arms wrapped around his back and I gave him a warm hug.

"I'm so glad your okay." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at his comment. God, I was falling for this man. If I didn't have him as a friend I'd most likely be dead right now. I released from the hug leaving a warm smile on my face.

"I should get going." I suggested getting up quickly.

"I think not." He replied grabbing my hand gently.

I gave a confused look.

"Your injured." He added.

I sighed.

"You don't get annoyed with me being around you all the time?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I love your company." He answered.

There was a moment of silence between us. We just looked into eachothers eyes without saying a word.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

"What movies are you into?" He asked.

"Well.." I paused.

"Romance, but we can find something else I'm sure." I finished.

"No it's fine. Whatever you want." He replied.

I sighed.

"I like the movie _The Night Before Romance._ " I said.

"Sounds nice." He admitted clicking the search bar to look it up.

"Well, It costs money." He said.

"That's fine we can find something else. How abou-"

"If it's what you want." He replied cutting me off pressing the purchase button.

I smiled at his reply.

The movie started and he shut off the lights.

"Want a blanket" He asked.

"Please." I replied.

He threw my favorite apple scented red fur blanket.

"Thank you." I said burying myself in the blanket quickly.

He got a small blanket that barely covered him.

"Here." I chuckled offering the huge end of the blanket I was snuggling in.

He gave a small smile and covered himself. The movie started finally and we both went silent.

* * *

I yawned right as the movie was getting to an interesting part. I lie my head on the pointy end of the couch uncomfortably.

"Getting tired?" He asked.

"Little bit." I responded trying to find a place for my head to lie.

He handed me a pillow that was lying beside him.

I nodded in response of a thank you.

* * *

Robin's POV

As the movie ended I had realized it had been pretty good. I usually didn't like romantic movies but I loved this one. I turned to find her sleeping soundly. I got up slowly and moved the rest of her feet to the end of the couch and moved over to the next couch. I slept with the tiny blanket that kept only half of my body warm but I wasn't complaining. I got to spend yet again another night with this wonderful woman. I smiled and closed my eyes which quickly led me to sleep at last.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. Or should I say early in the morning. Regina was still fast asleep on the couch but something didn't seem right. I felt someone else's presence. I sat up quickly scanning the dark room. I heard footsteps in the kitchen softly knocking on the ground. I got up slowly and quietly.

"Who's there?" I whispered stepping into the kitchen.

I turned the other corner turning on the kitchen light. I found the man rushing as he went through Regina's drawers.

"Hey!" I said loudly.

He turned around taking his gun out quickly.

"Step away." He ordered.

"Like that stopped me before?" I quickly remarked.

"Robin?" Regina asked walking in finding him and I.

"Regina, go back." I whispered.

She shook her head no.

"What do you want from me?!" She shouted.

He chuckled.

"All that matters is that you die." He replied coming towards her.

I pushed him back as he went to approach her with his gun. I quickly took the gun out of his hands as he tripped over my foot.

"No!" He shouted.

I pointed the gun at his head quickly standing in front of Regina.

"Robin don't." She said taking my arm.

"The police took you! How did you escape?!" I asked him.

He smirked evilly.

"You know your friends?" He replied turning to Regina.

"They're.. Gone." He added.

She let out a small gasp and her face went into shock.

"Kill him." She ordered.

"Regina no, this isn't right." I said turning over to her.

"He might've hurt my son!" She replied with anger in her voice.

"And he might've not." I added.

Her eyes were still full of anger and fright.

"And you, your not getting off the hook." I said turning to the man.

I hit his face hard with the back of the gun knocking him out.

"Robin, we have to find the others." She said grabbing her coat and opening the front door.

I nodded and followed her quickly.

* * *

Regina's POV

"Hurry up!" I shouted eagerly at Robin turning on my car.

He jumped in and caught his breath. I drove off quickly on my way to Granny's.

"I'm sure they're all fine." He said.

"Are you certain?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried." I added pressing the gas pedal harder.

He nodded silently.

"There's Emma!" He shouted a couple moments later.

I slammed my breaks.

"Regina!" Emma shouted approaching my car.

I got out quickly.

"Where's Henry?!" I asked impatiently.

"He's been missing all morning!" Emma added with a worried tremble in her voice.

"We'll find him." Robin said approaching us both.

"You brought your boyfriend?!" Emma asked.

"He's not!" I paused calming myself down.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said calmly.

"Right." Emma said sarcastically.

Robin chuckled.

"None of that matters right now! Henry is our main focus." I stated.

"So, you are dating?" Emma said with a tiny innocent smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your impossible." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry it's just it's good to see you happy.." Emma said.

"We're just friends!" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes.

"You go check the park and Robin and I will check the forest for awhile." I said.

Emma nodded and ran back to her bug. Robin and I got back in the car and we drove off again.

"So.." He said.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"What time is it?" He asked.

I checked my phone.

"6:30 am" I replied.

"I need to pick up Roland around 10:00 am." He said.

I nodded and continued to drive faster.

"What are you so worried about?" He asked.

"I'm worried that, that man hurt him or even worse killed him." I admitted.

"You can't think like that." He reminded me.

I sighed and each time I felt stressed I pushed the gas harder.

Minutes later we arrived at the entrance of the forest.

"Come on." I said getting out quickly.

He followed quickly and soon enough caught up with me.

"Still worried?" He asked.

I nodded at his comment and went faster.

"We'll find him, I believe in you." He added.

My phone started ringing seconds later. It was Belle.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I found Henry." Belle started quickly.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" I asked.

"No No, he's fine." She replied.

"Where the hell was he?" I asked.

"He said he remembers blacking out and nothing else." She added.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are you guys now?" I asked.

"At Snow's apartment." She responded.

"I'll be there in a few." I finished clicking my phone off.

"They found him?" Robin asked.

I nodded with a smile.

"I told you he'd be fine." He quickly remarked.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For believing in me." I replied with my smile growing smaller.

He smiled back and looked into my eyes which made my legs weak. And right there, was when I finally let myself believe, I was seriously in love with him.

"I- Let's go." I stuttered.

He nodded and we started walking.

* * *

Robin's POV

We got out of the car and went straight through Granny's to Snow's apartment.

"Mom!" Henry cheered approaching her for a hug.

They both hugged tightly.

"You scared me." Regina admitted to Henry putting her hand to his chin.

"I'm okay." Henry reminded her squeezing one of Regina's hands which urged Regina to smile.

"Who's this?" Snow asked looking at me.

"Oh, I'm Robin, I moved next door to her a couple days ago." I said reaching my hand out for her to shake

We shook hands.

"We're all gonna go down to Granny's tonight, you both should come." Snow said warmly.

Regina and I nodded.

"Hey I need to pick Roland up." I reminded Regina.

"Right, I'll see you guys later." Regina replied.

We both walked out and I waved.

We arrived at the camp and I quickly ran back.

"Papa!" Roland cheered running and crashing into my arms. "I missed you Papa!" Roland added.

"I missed you too." I said closing my eyes.

"Gina!" He cheered finally spotting her behind me.

I put him down and he ran to Regina.

"Up Up!" He cheered.

She looked at me for permission and I nodded.

"You don't have to ask." I whispered.

She picked him gently and he hugged her tightly.

"Are you feeling better?" Roland asked tugging her sleeve.

"Yep." She replied.

"Did Papa take care of you?" Roland asked looking over at me.

Regina smiled and nodded.

Roland looked at me and then Regina. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. She set him down and he ran to the car.

"What was that about?" I asked approaching Regina.

"He wants to get icecream." She replied with a slight chuckle.

"And then what?" I asked stepping a bit closer to her.

She paused.

"That part is entirely up to you." She said.

How bad I wanted to kiss her, right then, right there, those stained red lips with a warm smile spread across them. But she turned away before I could. She walked back to the car and I followed slowly behind her lost in my own thoughts.

* * *

Regina's POV

He decided he wanted to drive to the icecream place. We entered the shop with the new worker who was working there.

"Can I have chocolate with sprinkles?!" Roland asked cheerfully.

"Of course you can!" The worker said scooping the icecream and putting it in the cone.

"And would you two like anything?" The worker asked adding sprinkles onto the icecream.

Robin and I looked at eachother.

"I'll get a salty caramel icecream please." He said.

She nodded.

"What about you Regina?" Robin asked.

"I don't eat icecream that much." I lied.

"Come on Regina, I know you have a dirty little secret." He teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have chunky monkey." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Robin chuckled.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said laughing a little more.

"Ass." I mouthed to him so Roland didn't hear.

His laugh continued and it became contagious so of course I laughed.

"Here you go." The worker said handing Robin and I our icecreames.

"Thank you." Robin said paying the lady and leaving one dollar tip in the tip jar.

We left the shop and I decided I needed to get some work done at the office. I finished the last bit of icecream and threw my napkin away.

"I gotta go guys." I said.

"Aww!" Roland pouted.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked looking up at Robin.

He nodded.

"Bye Gina." Roland said hugging her legs.

My hand rested on his hair.

"Goodbye." I replied.

"See you later." Robin said.

I nodded and we both broke into different directions.

* * *

 **I'm thinking about making a first kiss scene in the next chapter. Yes or No? Answer in reviews :P**

 **~xoxo reginasmores**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys asked for it! Hope you Enjoy!  
**

 **~reginasmores xoxo**

* * *

Regina's POV

I finished the work at my office and decided to grab a drink at Granny's. I walked in finding Emma and Hook taking shots.

"Hey Regina, come sit with us." Emma said patting the seat next to her.

I walked over and sat down.

"How about a couple shots?" Emma suggested.

"Hell yes." I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Four please." Emma said to Granny.

She nodded and went to get some.

"Four?" I replied to Emma rolling my eyes.

"Is that too much?" Hook teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here ya go." Granny said placing them in front of me.

"Hey Emma, what's up." A voice called from behind me.

"Oh hey, this is Devon." Emma said introducing him to us.

"Regina." I said shaking the hand he offered.

"Killian." Hook said shaking his hand also.

He took a seat next to me.

"Your beautiful." Devon said trying to flirt with me.

I laughed uncomfortably.

"Move the tables so we can all dance!" Granny shouted cheerfully.

The people cheered and moved back all the tables and chairs. Emma and Hook took eachothers hands and went to dance.

"Care to dance?" Devon asked offering his hand.

"I don't dance." I corrected him.

"Please? Just one dance?" He begged sweetly.

I sighed.

"Just one." I said taking his hand.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms went on top of his shoulders. This felt very uncomfortable on so many different levels.

"Tell me about yourself." He said.

"Not much to tell.." I replied.

He looked in my eyes and I looked into his. I couldn't fall into his eyes like I did with Robin. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't.

"Your eyes are heavenly." He whispered.

"You just met me." I reminded him still uncomfortable.

"What can I say? Love at first sight." He whispered coming closer to me.

My eyes widened as he got closer.

"Regina?" A voice called from the front entrance.

It was Robin. Thank God. I turned away from the man and looked at Robin.

"Robin." I said overwhelmed.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Devon." I answered.

Devon smiled at him.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Robin said walking off quickly.

I turned back to Devon.

"What do you say we head to my place?" Devon insisted traveling his arm to my breasts.

What the hell? Who does he think I am? This dude was nasty and his presence made me shiver with disgust.

"I don't think-"

"Come on.. I'll make all your dreams come true." He continued moving his hands to other parts of me.

"Let me go!" I shouted pushing him back.

"Come on.." He said pulling my back.

"I said let me go!" I shouted louder.

"Get off of her!" Robin shouted coming out of nowhere pushing him back.

"That's no way to treat a lady mate." Hook said approaching all of us.

Everyone grew silent. I ran out of Granny's still getting the shivers.

"What the hell Regina! Why didn't you do something sooner!? He could've hurt you!" Robin shouted coming out of Granny's.

"Why do you care so much?! It's my life! I don't know why it's of any interest to you!" I shouted back.

"If you want me to stop caring I will!" He shouted.

This broke my heart. Every muscle in my body felt weakened by his words. I nodded and started off my trail walking back home.

"Regina wait.." He said chasing after me.

"No! Your no different from anyone else in this town! Your just as selfish!" I shouted with my voice breaking and tears forming. "I thought you were different."I said with my voice breaking even more. He frowned and went to talk but I turned and ran off.

* * *

Robin's POV

I was now the biggest jerk in the world. I just hurt the woman I secretly loved and cared for with all of my heart. I couldn't control myself at that moment. Hearing her say that I'm just like everyone else really hurt me also. I wanted to be the person who made her life brighter and made her smile on her worst days.

"Robin! What happened?!" Emma asked running out of Granny's to me.

"Get that bastard out of there now before I kill him." I ordered madly.

Emma sighed and went back inside.

I walked back to my house. Roland was with Will at my house watching TV.

"Hey Mate, did you tell Regina?" He asked.

I had been planning to tell Regina how I had felt about her tonight.

I shook my head no.

"Where's Gina?" Roland asked getting up quickly.

"She's at home, sleeping." I said which was probably not true.

"Aw man." Roland said sitting back down.

"What happened?" Will whispered following me into the kitchen.

"I'm an asshole." I answered.

"What'd you do?" Will asked.

"We got in an argument and I told her I'd stop caring for her.." I replied imagining how heartbroken I had made her.

"Your right, you are an asshole." Will replied.

I sighed.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You didn't mean what you said did you?" Will asked.

"Of course not." I answered.

"Apologize to her. Tell her how much you care about her. You got this Robin." Will said.

I nodded. I exited the house and ran across the street to Regina's. I knocked three times.

"Regina, please open the door." I begged. "I'm an an asshole and I need to talk to you, please!" I shouted.

There was still no response but I still knew she was in there.

"Please Regina.." I said thinking about giving up.

The door opened to reveal Regina with tears still in her eyes.

"Regina, I'm so sorry." I said coming closer to her. "No matter what happens, or what I say, I will always care for you." I added.

"I'm used to it." She replied.

"Used to what?" I asked.

"Losing the people I care about." She answered.

"No, Your not losing me." I reminded her.

She stepped back from the door letting me in. She quickly closed it as soon as I entered.

"I'm sorry for what I said.." She said.

"It's okay." I replied.

My arms went around her back and her arms came around me as we hugged. She let out a sigh of relief. We released from our hug and our eyes met once again. Her red lips were begging to be kissed and she needed to know how much I loved her. My hand cupped one of her cheeks and my lips crashed into hers. She moaned in her mouth which urged me to deepen the kiss. As we pulled apart our lips smacked.

"I'm in love with you." I said firmly.

A small smile formed on her lips and she spoke.

"So am I." She admitted with a blush invading her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina's POV

His lips crashed into mine when I least expected it. We usually got lost in eachothers eyes and then we'd just turn away from eachother and change the whole subject. But no, he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him. The kiss lasted for six seconds before we pulled apart and our lips smacked.

"I'm in love with you." He said firmly sending my lips to form into a smile. I wasn't going to pretend I didn't feel the same way.

"So am I." I admitted feeling blush invading my cheeks. His warm hand approached my face and he brushed his fingers against my cheeks.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked.

I didn't really know what he meant. I was okay physically but mentally, I would say I'm recovering.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind, but you do owe me a dance." He added.

I smiled and took the hand he offered and we walked to Granny's.

"Oh my God, Regina are you okay?!" Emma asked running out of Granny's.

I nodded my head yes.

"I didn't know he was such a pervert, I'm so sorry." Emma said.

"It's fine." I replied.

Emma looked up at Robin.

"Before you guys go in there, you should know that **he** is still inside." Emma added.

Robin's eyes grew mad.

"He won't touch her." Robin said.

Emma kept silent and nodded. Robin and I walked into Granny's and found a spot on the dance floor. His hands came down to my waist and this time I felt safe and secure. My arms rested on his shoulders comfortably and there were no concerns. We danced peacefully and slowly at a pace.

"You know, Roland still wants to see you." Robin whispered in my ear.

"I bet he does." I whispered back.

He was about to speak until he was interrupted.

"Last time I checked you were supposed to be in my bed." A voice came from back behind Robin and I. _Devon._ Robin stood quickly in front of me.

"Leave the lady alone." Robin said with threat in his voice.

"Get out of my way, I'll show you how to kiss a lady." Devon replied stepping closer to me.

Robin stood in front of me and pushed him back.

"Get out of here!" Robin shouted.

"Robin.." I said calmly touching his arm.

"I'm sorry." Robin replied turning to me.

Devon stormed off angrily out of Granny's. Robin took me back in his arms and our dance continued. My head rested on is shoulder and we slowly danced even more. As the song ended, so did our dance. We kissed once again slowly and passionately. As we released we smiled at eachother. All of a sudden a pop song came on and Robin started dancing crazily.

"M-lady?" He teased taking out his hand.

I laughed and took his hand. He spun me around playfully and we both danced crazily with eachother. He shook my hips with his hands making me crack up.

We danced to lots of songs until it got too late and Granny's was empty.

"Sorry lovebirds but the place if closing now." Granny said.

We broke our dance and smiled at eachother.

"Let's go to my place and watch a movie or something." Robin said.

I nodded and he folded his fingers into mine and we exited Granny's.

* * *

Robin's POV

We arrived at my place and opened the door to find Roland wide awake and Will sleeping soundly.

"Yay, Gina's here!" Roland cheered crashing into Regina's arms. Regina hugged him tightly.

"Come on young man it's your bedtime, maybe Regina can tuck you in." I told Roland raising an eyebrow at Regina.

"Really?" Roland said sweetly looking up at Regina.

"Of course!" Regina said excitedly.

He smiled and ran up to his room. Regina smiled at me and followed Roland quickly upstairs. I flicked the TV on to try to find something Regina might like. I was relaxed and relieved that I didn't lose her tonight.

"So, how'd it go?" Will said making me jump.

"I thought you were sleeping!" I whispered loudly.

"Nope.. now are you gonna tell me what happened or what?" Will asked.

"Well..." I paused. "We.. kissed." I finished.

Will's mouth dropped.

"Woah mate, didn't think you had it in you." Will replied still unbelieving.

I rolled my eyes.

"What'd you tell her?" He asked.

"I told her I loved her." I answered.

Will clapped his hands.

"Job well done." He joked bumping my fist.

"Hey." Regina said coming down the stairs.

"I should get going." Will said getting up.

"Oh, your awake." Regina said with a chuckle.

Will nodded. Regina sat down closely next to me and my arm went around her.

Will winked at me and exited the front door.

"Thanks for tonight.." Regina said quietly.

I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything." I replied.

She sighed.

"I haven't dated any men for a couple years now, Like I said I usually lose the people I care for so please, promise me, you won't ever break my heart." She said with a somewhat terrified face.

I chuckled.

"I promise you, I will never lie, cheat, or hurt you in any way. I care about you too much." I replied taking a hold of her hands.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. Her tongue tickled my teeth asking for an entrance into my mouth. I gladly let her in. I brushed her hair back deepening the kiss.

"You have to promise me something too." I said as we released.

"Of course." She replied.

"You can't leave my arms tonight." I said.

She chuckled.

"I promise." She said with a glowing smile.

God her smile was heavenly. She looked like an angel in her dress also.

"Do you wanna change?" I asked her.

She nodded her head yes.

I got up and went upstairs into my room and straight to my closet. I picked out one of my shirts which would probably look huge on her and took it downstairs.

"Go change." I said tossing her the shirt.

"What a gentleman." She snickered with a smile unzipping her dress.

My eyes widened. She was changing in front of me? She must really trust me then. Her dress fell to her knees and she picked up her feet to step out of the dress. She tossed the t-shirt on and threw the dress over by the door.

"You look.. stunning." I said.

She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Wanna go to my bed? I bet it's more comfortable than this floor with blankets." I asked.

She nodded and we both walked upstairs and we climbed into my bed.

* * *

Regina's POV

We climbed into his bed and his arm came around me once more. I loved feeling safe and secure around him. The blankets were warm and cozy and it was all perfect.

"Buzzz...Buzzzzz...Buzzz." My phone rang.

"I never get a break." I complained rolling my eyes and opening my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's Emma, I need to see you ASAP, where are you?" Emma asked.

"I can't right now, I'm at Robin's." I replied.

"At 2 am?" She asked sounding like she knew something was up.

"What do you need?!" I asked impatiently stalling the question.

"I'm right down the street from Robin's, I'll be there in less than 30 seconds." She quickly remarked.

"Wait, No, Emma!" I said loudly. But it was too late she had already hung up.

"Shit.." I said.

"Who needs to see you?" Robin asked.

"Emma, she-"

"Guys I'm here!" I heard Emma shout from outside.

I ran downstairs with Robin following. I opened the door to reveal Her and Hook.

I quickly hid behind the door knowing Hook just saw me pantless.

"You didn't tell me Killian was coming with you!" I shouted really pissed.

"Regina, There was gunshots coming from inside your house." Hook said.

"What?" I asked.

Robin came closely behind me.

"Wow Mate, I haven't even seen Emma pantless, Lucky man." Hook told Robin.

Robin chuckled.

"Well, are we gonna go check it out or what?" Emma asked.

I sighed.

"I promised Robin I'd stay with him tonight though.." I said turning to Robin.

"It's fine Regina." He replied.

I shook my head no.

"I'll check it out tomorrow." I said.

"But Regina-"

"I said tomorrow." I quickly remarked cutting her off.

"Fine, have fun?" Emma said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Robin.

"I promised.." I said.

"That's what I love about you." He replied kissing my forehead gently.

His arm came behind my back as we walked back into his room to go get snuggled up again. This time I put my phone on silent and blocked out the whole world, for that one night.

* * *

 **Are you enjoying this series? Leave reviews! I always enjoy reading them. :)  
**

 **~reginasmores xoxo**


End file.
